heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-24800/Business
Major Businesses * Stark Industries - Formerly the US's #1 military contractor. Now the world's leading tech company making everything from spaceships to cellphones. * Van Dyne Design - High-end New York Fashion house mentioned in the same breath as Versace, Prada and Gucci. * Shaw Industries - The current number one defence contractor in the US. Bought out Trask Industries after the second Sentinel scandal. * Williams Inovations - Struggling defence contractor. Run by son of it's founder and Hollywood superstar Simon Williams. * OsCorp - Primarily a chemical company which provides industrial chemicals and household cleaners. However it's most famous for it's defence and enterainment branches. Makers of the OsBuzz and OsBar energy food, and the OsStation gaming console. * Hammer Industries - The number two defence contractor in the United States. It's former owner is a wanted fugitive in the United States after taking control of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit and using it to frame Tony Stark for murder. * Worthington Industries - Originally a technology firm but has expanded into a number of other industries. Most known for the Worthington Foods grocery chain and most recently it's President Warren Worthington III's support for mutant rights. * Frost International - A recently formed conglomerate. Began five years ago as a small financial firm and has grown to take over a number of other companies to become a multi-billion dollar conglomerate. Owns Frost Technologies, Pulse Magazine and Paragon Pictures among others. * Fisk Holdings - A New York company that does it's best to keep a low profile. Though it owns numerous properties in New York and is rumoured to be a silent partner in a number of international ventures as well. * Keller Financial - One of the newest players on the world financial stage. Keller Financial is one of the leading investment houses in the country and has branched out to be an international presence as well. * Da Costa International - A Brazilian based manufacturing and shipping company. * Transcorp - A west coast media company, owns the Los Angeles Journal as well as Empire Pictures movie studio in Hollywood. * Roxxon Corporation - One of the biggest names in corporate America. Primarily an energy company, it's most known for it's Roxxon gas stations, but also owns Roxxon Pharmaceutical and Roxxon Airways. * Jameson Communications - The owner of the Daily Bugle, Now Magazine, WJJJ television station in New York and KJJJ in Los Angeles. * Bishop Publishing - Publishing company which owns Infinity Comics, as well as the Daily Globe. Currently struggling financially to transition to digital media. * Fantastic Four Incorporated - Founded to manage the patents created by Reed Richards as well as the image of the Fantastic Four. * Damage Control Incorporated - A construction and insurance company specializing in coverage and repairs for damage done by superhumans. * Yashida Heavy Industries - One of Japan's leading manufacturing companies, produces ships, consumer electronics as well as automobiles. Category:Theme Category:Earth-24800